


Crowley x BLIND! Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley was a man who wasn't known for his kindness. He was the king of the crossroads and very adept in torture. So how you caught his attention no one knew. You were a normal human girl who had one major difference. You were blind. You were not born that way. It happened to you in a way you could never forget. 

You had been walking home from a bar your friends had dragged you to. You werent one for drinking so they had ditched you fairly early on in the night, hooking up with whatever men were willing to take them. You sighed knowing you would be leaving on your own and decided to start walking. It was a nice night, no clouds in the sky and the stars were shining their brightest. You were so lost in thought gazing up at them that you didn't realize someone was coming up behind you. A woman grabbed you by the wrist and spun you to face her. When you looked at her you noticed she had a sinister smile with what looked like an extra set of sharp teeth covering her regular human teeth. "Well aren't you a cute little thing i bet your blood is to die for." she bashed your head into the nearest wall knocking you unconscious and carrying you off to her den. 

When you awoke you hesitantly opened your eyes that felt oddly painful. You tried to scream but it was muffled by a gag. You tried to look around but no matter how far you forced your eyes to open you couldn't see anything. You were scared and it was worse with all the sounds and voices and not being able to tell what any of them were. "Oh sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist, i just loved your eyes. So i took them." the familiar voice of the woman with the strange teeth echoed through your head as she cackled enjoying the look of horror on your face. She stole your eyes? You thrashed around more trying everything to break free but it was no use. 

It was a short lived moment when you heard screams and thuds of things hitting the ground. Soon you heard voices and the feeling of your arms being unbound and your mouth. Your eyes were closed as they helped you up. "Did they bleed in your mouth?" one with a gruff voice asked and you shake your head confused by the question. Another more softer voice spoke to you next. "Can you look at us, we want to make sure you are alright." you couldn't help the tears that fell as you opened your eyes and hearing the shocked sounds coming from the voices. "Did they do this to you?" the gruff voices asked harshly, clearly upset. "P-please.. Don't leave me here." you cried begging for help. "Of course not, we will take you somewhere safe." the softer voice said, helping you up as you felt yourself being carried then placed in what felt like a seat of a car. 

As the car started up you listened to the men begin to argue over what to do with you. "Let's take her to bobbies, he could help." the gruff voice spoke. "She needs to see a doctor dean.." the other one said. "What's a doctor going to do that we cant? Her eyes are gone! They can't give her new ones! Besides how would you explain it to them sam." Dean shouted. "She's going to bobbies end of discussion." Dean finally said as sam huffed. 

The drive was long and you somehow managed to get some sleep before arriving. You were awoken by sam shaking you slightly. "Hey, wake up. We're taking you to see a friend of ours who could help you." you nodded sleepily and climbed out of the car with his help. You leaned on him for support as he lead you into what you assumed was a house. It smelled dusty and stale but somehow felt warm and comforting. As you were lead to a room and you heard shuffling then a new voice. "So this is the girl." he stepped closer to you and pulled your eyelid up so he could look better at your wound. "It's too roughly done, no way could someone get her new eyes, not even castiel." with his words your world fell apart around you as tears fell once again. "Sorry kid." 

*12 years later* 

It had taken a while but you had adjusted to life fairly well. You were traveling with sam and dean now. You had heightened senses that made up for the lack of eyesight and it really came in handy with hunting. You could hear farther than the boys could and could feel the vibrations in the ground making it easy to find targets and shoot them. Ghosts were the only ones you weren't allowed to go hunt. You made for a pretty choice team, currently you were in the car with sam and dean when the presence of someone new popped up and spoke in a sultry british accent. "Say, ive got an idea" the boys immediately went into action sam turning around and stabbing the seat next to you making you jump a little. "Sorry Y/N" sam said. "Did you get him?" Dean asked and sam said no before there was a tap on the window. "Fancy a fag and a chat?" you heard the voice again. The boys groaned and hopped out of the car, you following shortly after. Crowley looked between the two boys before his gaze shifted to you. "And who might this be?" he said in a rather flirtatious way. "She's not your concern, what do you want" dean asked impatiently. From the way the boys acted you could assume this man wasn't their friend. 

The boys got right to business talking and crowley talked back however his eyes remained glued on their new partner. He wondered why you kept your eyes closed and why you didn't seem bothered by the fact that there was a demon standing in front of you. He knew he wanted to find out more about you. 

After the boys talk with crowley you all decided you needed some rest. Getting back into the car they drove to a motel and booked two rooms. The boys lead you to your room and said their goodnights before going to their own room. You closed the door and flopped onto the hard mattress. It was a few minutes before you felt the presence of someone in your room. "Hello darling." Crowley spoke making you shoot up. You knew you locked the door behind you so how did he get in. "how did you get in here?" you asked defensive reaching for the knife you had strapped to your thigh. However your fingers gripped nothing. "No need for that." he said placing your knife on the table next to him. "Lets talk." he said moving closer to you and sitting on the bed. "You are a curious one darling. Tell me, why don't you look at me? Seems fairly rude not to look at someone when their speaking." you sighed and opened your eyes revealing the empty sockets that sat there. "Ah." was all he said to that reveal understanding more now. His next train of thought moved to the rest of you, despite the eyes you were a gorgeous woman, every inch of you was exactly his type and he couldn't help licking his lips slightly. "Now why are you with those winchesters." he asked you. Seeing as the conversation was rather calm you relaxed a little taking a seat next to him on the bed. You explained how they found you and how you got mixed into the word they were living in. 

"If you don't mind me saying but you are quite charming love." Crowley had never cared about humans before but something about you had him intrigued. You were someone he felt he should protect. Running with the winchesters meant danger for you. "Your voice is nice to listen to." you complimented back causing him to smirk. You turned to face him and looked rather serious making him give you a questioning look. "May... may i feel you? I don't mean in a weird way! It helps me find out what you look like." you had done this to both boys already and it gave you a general idea on what they looked like. Crowley was a little stunned you wanted to get to know him since he was an enemy of her friends. "Of course darling." you smiled softly and reached up his hand guiding yours to his face. You moved your fingers gently around his face, a soft laugh past your lips when his beard tickled your fingers. It was a sound crowley wanted to hear more of. "You have a handsome face." you commented as you moved your hands down his body. 

you could feel he was wearing a suit, and expensive one given the texture of the fabric. Your hands stopped just shy of his beltline much to his disappointment. "I hate to ask but.. What are you? You seem to be able to appear anywhere and the brothers don't seem to be fans." crowley sighed afraid of that question knowing you more than likely kick him out. "I'm a demon Y/N" you sat back a little with a gasp of shock. But strangely enough, you didn't move away much to crowley's surprise. You looked at him sadly, from what the brothers have told you, you thought the demons had a rather sad story, humans pushed so far as to sell their own souls. No one did that without a reason to push them that far. "I'm sorry." you touched his hand softly full of understanding having considered it in trade for your eyes. "That's something i never thought id see. Sympathy for a demon." crowley mused yet felt oddly touched by the sentiment. 

He was right. You were definitely an interesting human.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, you and crowley had grown quite close. Anytime he could spare the time from hell he made sure he visited. You had learned he wasn't just any demon but the king of hell as he often told stories of his rise to power. Sam and dean were getting quite fed up with his constant attention towards you, warning you not to trust him or even be around him but you ignored their protests, opting for a more secretive path so you didn't have the brothers breathing down your neck. 

This was one such occasion as you told the boys you were going to the nearest convenience store for something to snack on. It took a bit of convincing but they finally agreed to let you go alone, handing you your walking stick as you left the current motel you were staying at. Once you were a safe distance away crowley appeared and carried you off to your usual spot. Crowley more often than not took you to paris, before your condition you never really cared about the place but with your heightened senses, the smells of fresh baked bread and pastries wafted through as well as the flowers from the numerous gardens. It gave the air such a pleasant aroma that you enjoyed quite a bit. Today's visit was a little different then normal, crowley seemed stiff, on edge. You had been doing this for some time and crowley grew fond of you as well as trusted you completely. “Y/N i want to ask you something.” His tone was quiet as they walked. “Anything crowley.” you responded with a smile. A little concerned as to why he was being so formal. “It's been some time that we have been meeting, and i was wondering what you thought of me.” he was nervous, which for the king of hell was a rare occurrence. You stopped walking and pondered the thought, really thinking about what you did think of him. “Well, I know you do bad things. You torture souls, you lie and cheat. You would do anything to save your own skin.” crowley looked a little defeated by your words. “However. I've also noticed how kind you can be. You treat me well, you care about the winchesters even if you won't admit it. You have good in you, even if it's buried deep down. I find your company enjoyable, your personality always makes me smile even on my toughest days.” that's all crowley needed to hear before he gently cupped your face in his hand, you leaned into the warmth of his hand but his next action surprised you as you felt soft lips on yours. Crowley was kissing you. You didn't swat him away or recoil in disgust. Instead you leaned into it, deepening the kiss. 

You returned to the motel, a bag of snacks in one arm and crowley on the other. “Im back.” you called out opening the door only to hear the clicking of gun safeties. “What's he doing here Y/N?” dean asked, his tone laced with hate. “You didn't know how to respond since you didn't exactly know. You and crowley kissed but as soon as it ended you were here. What did it mean? Was he toying with you or was it something more serious? You couldn't really tell and crowley didn't tell you his thoughts. You felt his arm snake around your waist pulling you in tighter to him. “Well you see boys, Y/N here is my lover.” that made you choke on your own saliva and start coughing. When had you agreed to that?? You thought over the concept and it made you smile causing a disgusted look to cross the boys faces. “We’re not letting that happen.'' Sam added cocking his shotgun. “Sorry boys but you don't get a say.” and as quickly as you arrived you were gone again only this time you were somewhere incredibly hot, the air had the stench of sulfur and it made your nose curl. Something you had to get used to. “Welcome to hell darling.”


End file.
